She Will Be Loved
by monaxxheart
Summary: a Twilight songfic. Jacob's relationship with Bella after Edward left, and even as he returns. Enjoy ! xoxo


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: This is Jacob's relationship with Bella after Edward left, and even as he returns.

She was always a quiet girl, ever since they were little and played in the mud together. Bella always preferred to be alone, curled up on the couch reading a book. That's how she functioned, and that's the way she liked it. She has never been so far out of her comfort zone, that is, until she met Edward Cullen, the one who claims to love her so much, but the only one who hurt her terribly. It's been over four months since Edward left her. Jacob hasn't left her side since and he never will. He has been there for her ever since, even if she doesn't know it.

Beauty queen of only eighteen,  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<p>

Jacob watched as Bella sat there on the porch of her father's house, her arms wrapped around her midsection as if she was trying to hold together her insides, to keep from falling apart. She wasn't looking up; she wasn't even staring at her feet. Her expression was far away, her mind lost in some untouched world inside of her head. She didn't know Jacob was there. She never does.

I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<p>

It took Bella weeks to finally spend time with Jacob, but for him that was too long. He left messages at her place, and even crossed the county line to spend time with her at her place. On days where it had rained, or was too cold, Jacob and Bella spent time inside, watching movies and eating unhealthy snacks. Jacob took Bella to campfires with his friends and tries to show her a good time, and what life would be with him by her side.

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<p>

Jacob never saw Bella as someone who needed to be protected, but as someone who needed to live. To see the world for what it's worth, without the fear of its dangers. To know what it's like to be a mother, and visit your parents on a regular basis.

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

'I'm in love with you, Bella,' Jacob said. 'Bella, I love you. And I want you to pick me instead of him. I know that you don't feel that way, but I need the truth out there so you know your options. I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way.'

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

He knew that she wouldn't choose him, but every day he called, every day he visited her house, in hopes that she would change.

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

When Jacob began to make his change, he realized the worst. He couldn't have what he wanted: Bella. His anger got the best of him, he didn't know where to turn, but he couldn't tell Bella the truth. No matter how much he avoided her, she always appeared, angry, hurt, and scared.

I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Each day was longer and more heartbreaking than the last

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<p>

When Edward returned, Jacob refused to give up, there was something he had to do: protect her. Protect her from the monster she was falling in love with. Edward had no intentions of letting her go, and it was a fight that they will always have. Why did she have to go back to him? After all Edward put her through, and after what Jacob did for her, make her feel whole again.

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

'Jacob…I can't…' Bella spoke so softly, but her words rang like gongs in his head. He looked away, he didn't want to hear it.

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<p>

'I still love you, Bella.' Jacob whispered. 'I don't want you to forget that.'

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<p>

Goodbye.

Try so hard to say goodbye

* * *

><p><em>AN: What did you think? My very first songfic, so I hope I did well :) Reviews would be appreciated . The song is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.<em>


End file.
